You, who never gave up on me
by Rigar
Summary: Hyuuga and Kiyoshi were friends, they enjoyed games of basketball together and were good classmates but something with Kiyoshi was off... He saw Hyuuga with different eyes and wondered how he could get him to notice him. This is all the things Kiyoshi does to make Hyuuga notice him.
1. Mark

Pairing: Kiyoshi Teppei/ Hyuuga Junpei

**Hey guys! Back to my pair again! :3 I'm starting a little story to describe those little moments that made Hyuuga fall in love with Teppei, the're going to be slightly short so I can update frequently :D hope you enjoy! Remember to leave me some feedback, your words always get me in a good mood for writing! **** Take care!**

~Rigar

**You, who never gave up on me**

There he was, with a bored expression stuck to his face. Hyuuga was tapping his pencil on the desk and laid his elbow down to hold his chin while begging that class ended. Kiyoshi had different plans, he was sitting in the seat behind Hyuuga wondering how he could get his attention. That serious boy, with an exterior cocky attitude and a smaller, yet perfectly formed body had Kiyoshi's heart beating faster than usual. They were already friends and they played basketball together but this wasn't enough for Teppei… he wanted something else.

He rips out a little piece of eraser that he had at his disposal and threw it at Hyuuga.

"_**Pssst, Hyuugaaaaaa**_" The man whispered in a low tone to get his friend's attention but Hyuuga didn't seem to notice. He ripped a bigger piece of eraser so Hyuuga would feel the bump but the piece he grabbed now was enormous. He threw it again but Hyuuga suddenly put his head down to look for something in his book bag and the eraser hit the girl in front of Hyuuga's desk. Her head banged a bit from the fast traveling projectile and quickly turned back to the black haired boy.

"_**What are you doing you idiot!?**_" The girl snapped at Hyuuga and slapped his face. His forehead vein twitched but he didn't say anything to the girl, instead he turned to Kiyoshi with a mad face.

"_**Do that again and I'll erase your existence you bastard!"**_ He rubbed his cheek to ease the pain from the red finger marks in his face.

"_**Gomen! I didn't think I used that much strength…" **_He was in trouble now, he was thinking of a way he could make it up to Hyuuga. Sensei went out for a moment and he quickly stood up from his seat and went to the girl in front of Hyuuga.

"_**Excuse me, umm… I was the one who banged you earlier, It wasn't Hyuuga-kun"**_ The girl's friends who were beside her suddenly looked at that giant and started laughing at the boy's expression that could be interpreted in many ways.

"_**Aida got banged?"**_ The girls went crazy laughing at Riko.

Aida got up and slapped Teppei in the face and left the classroom with an embarrassed face.

Hyuuga was watching this and started laughing at Teppei's red finger marks.

"_**Hey, it's like we're brothers now! We have the same red marks"**_ Teppei smiled at Hyuuga's laughing face. The smaller boy stopped laughing when Kiyoshi said that.

"_**There's nothing in common with us, so I really doubt we could be brothers you idiot"**_

Teppei took this chance, the chance he was waiting for.

"_**We have lots of things in common Hyuuga-kun"**_

"_**Name two, and leave basketball out of this"**_ He crossed his hands and looked at the giant beside him.

"_**One, you care for others as much as I do but you never show it. Two, you never share your thoughts with anyone, you only show your outer shell."**_

Hyuuga was baffled, Teppei hit right in the mark.

"_**T-That's not quite right Kiyoshi, I don't care about anything really"**_ The boy softly blushed at Kiyoshi's statements.

The giant thought to himself, "_**He's BLUSHING! I finally made him blush! I wonder if he could ever like someone like me…"**_

Kiyoshi's attempts to make Hyuuga notice him in a different way were just starting…


	2. Brute Force

First two chapters are on me guys I'll try to update whenever I can, I love these two so much, especially Teppei's attitude towards Hyuuga. No matter how much he gets turned down he wants Hyuuga, hehe… Enjoy the next segment of this little fic! Remember to comment if you liked the work :D thanks!

**2****. Brute Force**

_**I made him blush… I bet I can make him like me, but I don't even know if he likes boys…dammit…**_

Kiyoshi kept thinking hard in how to get the boy he liked to notice him. He was sitting in a chair at the infirmary, the school nurse had agreed on helping tape up his knee before practice. Kiyoshi started thinking about what happened some time ago. Riko had become the team's coach after that little scenario they made with her. She said "_**Now you're stuck with me, you want to be a great team? Then put up with my training schedules."**_ It seemed as if she only wanted them to suffer for that embarrassing situation they put her through at class but they couldn't deny she was an awesome asset to their team. Kiyoshi shook his head and came back to reality, the nurse was patching the last bits of his knee.

"_**You're all taped up Kiyoshi-san! You can head to practice at the gym**_" The nurse smiled and Kiyoshi thanked her, just before he left the door he took his head back and said.

"_**Hey… Sensei**_?"

"_**Hmm? Yes Kiyoshi-san**_?" She smiled upwards at him.

"_**What do you do when you want someone to notice you?"**_ Kiyoshi trembled a bit when saying this, he was embarrassed to suddenly open up to the nurse but she seemed friendly so he asked her.

"_**Hmmm Kiyoshi-san, are you trying to make someone fall in love with you**_?" She giggled.

"_**Gahhh! Well… you see… not exactly**_!" Kiyoshi smiled nervously as the nurse hit right on the spot with his intentions.

"_**I see… you just have be yourself, if you really want the person to notice you, do something special for that person! Something only you can do!**_" She said this with a lively tone, smiling at Teppei.

"_**Arigatou, sensei! I'll think of something!"**_ He closed the door and his smile was slowly disappearing into a flat lip line.

"_**Something only I can do**_?" He sighed and turned around only to smash his giant torso against Hyuuga.

"_**GOD! Could you stop getting me in trouble at least for today!? **_Hyuuga pointed his finger accusingly at Teppei, who was speechless due to Hyuuga's sudden appearance.

"_**Right… sorry Hyuuga I'll be out of your way then**_" The brown-haired gallant boy turned and walked away from Hyuuga with a serious but saddening face.

"_**I said… stop getting me in trouble, where are you going? We have practice now and I came to get you"**_ Hyuuga stared at the big man in annoyance.

"_**Ahh! Is that it? Then I'm glad you came to get me Hyuuga-kun!"**_

"_**Of course you idiot, we can't start practice without you. Everyone is waiting too, hurry up"**_ Kiyoshi's eyes gained a little life and he headed towards the gym for practice.

Riko made mincemeat out of the team at practice, she made them do double work from usual so they were in good shape for the upcoming tournament. Hyuuga was doing his final laps around the gym and only a few members including Teppei were left on the court. As captain of Seirin he thought it was only fair that he put up with practice until everyone was done. Everyone was entering the showers, only Junpei, Teppei and some other first year members were left. The dark-haired boy slipped on some sweat that was on the gym's court and fell on his butt, screaming his head out because he sprained his ankle. Riko, the first year members and Teppei quickly ran to him.

"_**Arrghhh!"**_ Hyuuga's pained screams echoed in the court. His eyebrows were a bit shaky, indicating the amount of pain he was suffering.

"_**Get a hold of yourself Hyuuga-kun"**_ Riko pressed and massaged his ankle as best as she could.

"_**This is no good, I don't have my first aid kit here. We have to take him to the infirmary so Mari-san can take a look at him"**_

The wimpy first years looked at themselves, they knew they couldn't carry Hyuuga and stood up.

"_**We'll inform Mari-san**_" The first years ran from the gym court and Riko looked at them.

"_**Useless wimps come back here!**_" She screamed before they slammed the door. She was mad that they didn't want to help carry Hyuuga to the infirmary.

"_**I'll take him Riko"**_ Teppei kneeled down at his friend, took one of Hyuuga's arms around his neck and lifted him from the ground. Riko was about to say something but Kiyoshi interrupted her.

"_**It's okay Riko, my knee doesn't hurt. I'll take him …"**_ He smiled and exited the gym. Hyuuga had a serious face, he didn't want to acknowledge that Teppei was helping him big time.

"_**This idiot… who does he think he is"**_ He thought to himself.

"_**His hands are so warm… Why do I feel… safe?"**_ Hyuuga looked at Kiyoshi and blushed a bit. The giant noticed this but didn't say anything, he wanted to get Hyuuga to the infirmary.

"_**Hey Kiyoshi…"**_ Hyuuga bit his tongue a bit trying to hold back.

"_**Arigatou…"**_ He finally said it, he was being grateful to his tall friend.

"_**You know Hyuuga, I'm not the least bothered by this!"**_ He put Hyuuga down in the infirmary bedding and Mari-san appeared before them.

"_**Hi there Mari-san is it? Can you help my friend Hyuuga? He seems to have sprained his ankle."**_ He took 3 short steps towards the exit and Hyuuga shouted:

"_**Don't you dare leave. Mari-san, could you check him first? He was limping, he overused his knee. I can wait… just check him first, please sensei**_" Hyuuga was actually worried about Teppei. The giant's eyes shined a bit.

"_**Hyuuga-kun**_…"

Ahh I just love these two, a huge dork that doesn't know when to give up and a massive tsundere with an enormous heart. Comment if you liked! And thanks for reading this far

~Rigar


End file.
